


Bucky, Loki et démon Oh my !

by Delt0ras



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Demons, Embedded Images
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras
Summary: James Barnes invoque un démon pour repousser l'armée d'Odin et protéger Loki."James, ils arrivent. Odin arrive.”James fixe son regard sur le roi d'Asgard, puis le glisse sur l'armée de soldats suivant leur roi puis finalement sur Thor. Le prince semble déchiré entre combattre pour son peuple ou combattre contre son peuple. Mais James le sait, sans Thor à leur coté les terriens ne pourront pas endiguer la vague d'asgardiens.
Kudos: 1





	Bucky, Loki et démon Oh my !

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée vient de (voir image en dessous) avec Link loup de Twilight Princesse qui m'a fait penser à Bucky avec son bras en métal. Idée bizarre mais je me suis bien amusée à trouver des images de Midona. 
> 
> Ainsi cette histoire est juste une partie d'une plus grande histoire dont je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire le début ni de fin. Le reste des détails sur leurs histoires sont laissés à votre imagination chers.ères lecteurs.ices :)  
> Ok info nécessaire sur l'histoire générale : James et Loki sont amis tout les deux avec un passé difficile (James + Hydra, Loki + Thanos). Odin attaque la Terre pour récupérer Loki qui a décidé de rester avec James contre les ordres d'Odin. James a fait un pacte avec des démons après ou pendant Hydra.
> 
> Je tiens à préciser le démon dans l'histoire n'est pas Midona, je l'ai juste prise en référence car elle est géniale.

Image à l'origine de l'idée (avant que mon cerveau vienne rajouter des perso) : 

"James, ils arrivent. Odin arrive.”

James fixe son regard sur le roi d'Asgard, puis le glisse sur l'armée de soldats suivant leur roi puis finalement sur Thor. Le prince semble déchiré entre combattre pour son peuple ou combattre contre son peuple. Mais James le sait, sans Thor à leur coté les terriens ne pourront pas endiguer la vague d'asgardiens. Même avec lui, les chances sont très faibles pour espérer une victoire ou un statut-quo. De plus, les avengers sont fatigués d'avoir déjà combattu alors que les nouveaux venus sont en pleine forme.

James jette un coup d'oeil à Loki. Il fixe Odin d'un oeil vide, fatigué, blessé et sûrement dégoûté de cette situation. James ne peut s'empêcher de le comparer avec sa version adulte, et il reconnaît l'expression d'une personne qui en a assez de son monde. Son coeur se pince, James sait par expérience que ce regard est mauvais pour l'état d'esprit de la personne. Il ne peut pas l'abandonner ainsi. En plus si il abandonne, les asgardiens en profiteront pour s'installer sur Terre. James ne voit que de terribles conséquences à cette option. Alors il agit. Il se rapproche de Dr. Strange, et l'interrompt dans ces pensées.

"Strange ! J'ai besoin de ta magie un moment, ça te dérange ? "

"Quel est ton plan ?”

"Envoyer un message pour du renfort.”

"En quoi ma magie peut t'aider ?” demande avec attention le magicien.

"J'ai juste besoin que tu l'actives, je me débrouille pour le reste.”

Sous le regard suspicieux de Strange, James rajoute : "C'est sans danger.”

"Est ce que cela va nous aider ?”

"Oui.”

"Très bien, guides moi.”

Strange active ses arts et James agit. Il empoigne les cercles d'énergie à mains nus, les brise et les lie pour former un simple 8. Il ignore le regard ébahi puis très intéressé de Strange. James murmure quelques mots dans une langue inconnue aux oreilles du magicien, et ensemble, ils regardent le chiffre se transformer en serpent et disparaître dans le ciel.

"Qu'est ce que ça doit faire ? " demande Loki, avec un nouvel intérêt pour le serpent.

"Appeler de l'aide. Si la personne elle-même vient ça va être un peu excessif mais ça aidera. "

Peu de temps après, la bataille s'engage derechef avec les forces d'Asgard.

Soudain, un pouvoir inattendu est remarqué par la plupart des combattants. Leur instinct de survit réagit à une personne plus puissante qu'eux et les fait se tourner vers la position du nouveau venu. La densité magique de la présence et son aura néfaste ne présagent rien de bon. La présence se concentre autour de James, obligeant les soldats à stopper leurs actions pour se focaliser sur eux. Elle tourne, ondule jusqu’à créer une forme humanoïde tout en restant profondément noire.

"Tu es là." énonce la forme. Ses mots sont distordus avec des intonations non humaines.

"Je suis là." répond calmement l’assassin. Il s’approche de la forme et lui tend son bras métallique. Sans une hésitation, elle s’enroule autour et s’intègre dans son ombre.

"Quel est le problème ?" demande l’inconnue. Cette fois, sa voix est humaine et sa forme s’appuyant sur le dos de James est plus définie. Des membres humains sont visibles, un visage apparaît dans des nuances de noir et son aura maudite est réduite. Il se dégage de chacun de ses mouvements une aura de délicatesse trompeuse qui enchante et rebute légèrement les autres personnes autour d’eux. James est parfaitement à son aise avec cet être surnaturel collé à lui.

"ça." James pointe du doigts les asgardiens, et en particulier Odin, qui ravagent encore la ville. Le message d'une menace imminente est relayée et les soldats ralentissent pour observer la nouvelle arrivante. Ils frissonnent quand son regard se pose sur eux, et Odin pousse sa peur au fonds de lui pour faire remonter sa colère.

"Hum… et donc ?" s'enquit avec incompréhension la forme.

"Invasion. Eux veulent lui. Nous pas d'accord. Conflit. Toi renfort nous contre eux." explique brièvement James. Il pointe respectivement au asgardiens puis Loki puis lui-même et enfin le démon.

"Geez tu n'as pas à parler comme ça ! Je comprend ta langue maintenant !" s'exclame furieuse la forme. James se contente de hausser un sourcil et elle gonfle ses joues pour bouder de manière adorable. Si elle n'était pas une masse d’énergie démoniaque.

"Je peux les manger ?" reprenant la discussion sérieuse.

"Non. Ils sont les ennemis mais ne seront pas toujours des ennemis."

"Bon alors rapide ou juste support ?"

"Si tu pouvais rapide sans modifier le contrat je suis preneur. Sinon juste support."

"Je peux. Tu en as encore beaucoup en stock."

"Ok vas-y."

La forme se tourne vers les asgardiens un long sourire avide sur ses lèvres.

"Très chers, il est temps de quitter cette planète. Je vous laisse le choix de rentrer chez vous dignement si vous le faites dans les 10 prochaines secondes, sinon je vais devoir intervenir. J’ai reçu l’autorisation de vous malmener et croyez moi je le ferai. Remettre à sa place des petits peuples insignifiants est très gratifiant."

"Comment oses-tu ? Toi ! Éduques ton chien correctement !" s'offense Odin.

James hausse les sourcils aux mots employés par le roi. Comme si il pouvait et voulait éduquer un démon. Odin devrait savoir mieux que quiconque que ces êtres là sont plus âgés que lui et bien plus meurtriers. M’enfin c’est son problème si il veux se faire torturer.

Voyant que James n’a pas l’intention de l’arrêter, le démon flotte jusqu’à Odin. Elle s’approche de son visage et lui murmure quelques mots si bas que seul lui peut l’entendre. Elle le sent se tendre et est ravie de voir son visage devenir blême. Inconsciemment, elle laisse son sourire vorace et joueuse se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle lève ses deux bras vers les asgardiens. D’un, elle ouvre un portail connectant leur planète à Asgard. De l’autre, elle les pousse vers le portail. Ils sont tous projetés à travers la porte avec aisance et rapidité. Odin a même droit à une vrille pour augmenter la vitesse de son départ.

Le portail refermé, la forme revient se lover contre James. Ses maniérismes rappellent ceux d’un chat à sa façon de se loger sur son épaule et de regarder les autres personnes présentent derrière un masque de fourberies.

"Merci." remercie James.

"Mais de rien. N’hésite pas si tu as encore besoin de renfort. Je ferai un peu de place."

"Non. Si il faut tuer je le ferai de mes propres mains." refuse avec détermination le soldat.

"Oh James ! Quel dommage qu’il y ait un veto sur ton âme. J’aurai tant voulu en prendre soin !" se langui dramatiquement le démon. L’âme de James oscille encore entre enfer ou purgatoire. Si un démon a des vus depuis plusieurs années sur une âme, il peut influencer sur sa destination après la mort du corps. Ainsi il a l’exclusivité sur son traitement. L’âme de James est très alléchante et remplie de contradictions. Malheureusement le démon n'a pas l'exclusivité dessus. Avec un dernier bisous sur la joue de l'homme, elle se détache de lui et disparaît dans l’ombre la plus proche laissant un silence presque religieux derrière elle.

"Vous vous occupez du nettoyage." conclu James.

Il attrape Loki par le bras pour l’entraîner avec lui vers son appartement dans Brooklin, un des quartiers non touchés par l’invasion des asgardiens. Son départ se fait sous une cohue de questions qu’il ignore impeccablement, préférant se focaliser sur rejoindre son appartement le plus rapidement possible. Dedans il lâche Loki pour s’effondrer sur le canapé et attendre le contre coup de l’utilisation du démon. Il désigne le salon d’un geste vague qui englobe aussi la chambre et la cuisine en disant à Loki de se mettre à l’aise.

Pourquoi a-t-il pris Loki avec lui alors qu’il allait bientôt se tordre de douleur sous le venin démoniaque du contrat ? Il ne sait pas exactement. Est-ce parce qu’il a vécu autant de mauvaises situations que lui ? Qu’il ne le prendrait pas en pitié même si il n’a pas ses souvenirs ? Est ce qu’il cherche du renfort de l’ancien Loki ou du nouveau Loki ? Ou bien ne veut-il simplement pas être seul ? James n’a pas le temps de changer d’avis. La douleur le frappe de plein fouet. Il se fige, son esprit est submergé par les signaux de détresse envoyés par son corps. Ses muscles se déchirent, ses intestins se tordent sur eux même, son foie s’auto-consume, ses poumons sont en feu, ses os se brisent. Il sent sa peau se peler de ses membres, sa gorge se contracte, son sang s’immobilise dans ses vaisseaux et veines, et lentement son coeur arrête de battre. Théoriquement il sait que cette douleur est brève, que son corps ne subit pas toutes ces blessures. Il sait que c’est le prix à payer pour utiliser les pouvoirs d’un autre être. Il attend que les quelques minutes d’agonie passent en se réfugiant dans le coin fortifié de son esprit après les années passées dans les mains d’Hydra.

Il n’est pas seul cette fois. Il voit une masse magique percer à travers la douleur, elle se rapproche jusqu’à remplacer la nuit de son refuge par une douce lumière verte. Elle chasse le froid et l’humidité par de la chaleur d’un foyer et l’odeur du soleil. Elle reste jusqu’à ce qu’il reprenne possession de son corps. En ré-ouvrant les yeux, il trouve le visage du magicien devant lui. Ses yeux ont perdu l'étincelle de jeunesse qu'il possédait encore quand James l'a amené dans son appartement. Ces yeux ressemblent presque à ceux de l'ancien Loki, beau et courageux mais sans cette peine et rancœur contre son destin qui apparaissaient quand il baissait sa garde.

"Tu es là." grogne faiblement James.

"Je suis là." répond doucement Loki.

"Imbécile."

"Idiot."

Et dans un rare moment d'affection, Loki cogne son front contre celui de James. Puis le moment se termine et Loki, ayant retrouvé ses souvenirs, commence un sermon sur le comportement stupide de James. James en tant qu'élève modèle s'endort au milieu du sermon.

Le lendemain, il se réveille au son d’ouverture de la porte de son appartement.

"Bucky ?"

James se détend en reconnaissant la voix de Steve.

"Buc- ?"

James regarde avec confusion l’horreur remplacer l’inquiétude sur le visage du soldat.

"Quoi ?" demande-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

"Tu es - recouvert de sang." bafouille Steve.

James a la nette impression qu’il a changé le sujet de sa phrase d’origine, mais il se sent encore trop fatigué pour activement s’en soucier.

"Ça m’arrive oui." lui répond James en cessant de lutter contre ses paupières. Il se rendort avant la fin de sa phrase.

Steve regarde James se rendormir encore sous le choc. Il regarde son visage paisible et ses muscles détendus. Il porte encore son armure tachée de sang qui a indéniablement laissée une trace sur le canapé du salon. Steve s’arme de courage pour retourner poser son regard sur l’origine de son choc. l fait lentement glisser ses yeux vers le torse de James pour s’arrêter sur une tête recouverte de cheveux noirs en bataille. Son regard continue son chemin sur le dos de l’homme, il monte sur les bras enroulés autour de la taille de James. Il pause sur les longs doigts enfouis dans les replis de la veste pare-balle, il note que la poigne de l’homme est désespérée. Steve finit son observation en regardant les jambes entrelacées avec celles de James.

Steve ne note pas de mécomfort visible de la part des deux hommes à dormir ainsi serrés sur le pauvre canapé du salon de leur pauvre appartement au milieu des seuls quartiers encore debout après l’attaque de aliens. Steve est partagé entre se laisser attendrir par Loki et James ou les séparer. Finalement il se décide à prendre quelques photos, que Thor appréciera grandement de voir, et les laisser se reposer.


End file.
